Estaré a tu lado
by Hana1827
Summary: Siempre estuve hay para ti, porque eres mio así como yo soy tuyo.


¡Hola! Este es un fanfic creado para el # momentosR27 que propuso el fandom de facebook "r27 fan club (the chaos club)".

Este fic tiene contenido Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo miras. Es obvio que los personajes no están en este momento.

Sin mas que decir comencemos.

(• ω • ฅ) ...: * (• ω • ฅ) ...: * (• ω • ฅ) ...: * (• ω • ฅ) ...: * (• ω • ฅ) ...: * (• ω • ฅ) ...: * (• ω • ฅ) ...: *

Desde la primera vez que lo vi, no sé porque, quise estar a tu lado. Tal vez por el aura llena de calidez y ternura, o tu determinación de proteger lo que amabas, no lo se, pero quise estar a tu lado, y así lo hice.

Vi como crecías, como madurabas y te volvías en el hermoso hombre que eres ahora. En cada momento traté de estar a tu lado, no por mi trabajo, sino porque lo deseas, y lo hacia con fervor.

En tu primera batalla me sentí tan orgulloso, estuve a tu lado apoyándote y preparado para el intervenir en el momento, si bien nunca habías tenido que pelar solo para ti mismo, lo hiciste para proteger lo que amabas y aunque después hiciste la comparación del idiota de Rokudo , demostrando lo puro que es tu corazón; en tu pelea contra los Varia, que realmente odiabas tu destino, vi tu dolor al tener que medir tus amigos en peligro, tu vida útil para querer protegerte y yo estuve para paranarte para el camino; en la tercera vida con el maldito de Byakuran, por primera vez en décadas, sentí una ira y odio inmenso, no por estar muerto o todo lo demás Vongola se fue al carajo, no, fue porque no había muerto y yo no pude protegerte, fue en ese momento de ira y ¿desolación? Que supe que eras importante para mi, obviamente ganaste la batalla dando esperanzas al contrario que a ti, incluyéndome; cuando te enfrentaste contra los Shimon que me gusta, la maldita amistad que te quiere con esa blasfemia de Enma me ponía celoso e iracundo, peleaste con el y gracias a la "amistad" que se pudiste salvarlo de su propia miseria, pero sí que escombro te quiere de una manera diferente a como tu profesas, y aunque luego te enfrentas a la cabeza de sandía, le perdonaste deja que por fin muriera en paz; y cuando peleaste por mi en la guerra de los arcobaleños, que está amaba, está dispuesto a sacrificarse por mi, a una escoria de la sociedad, alguien que está demasiado manchado y lleno de pecados como para permitir ser feliz al lado de alguien tan esplendido como tu,

Estuve a tu lado en tu trayectoria como Décimo Vongola o Neo-primo Vongola, creciendo de una manera acelerando y alcanzando la misma edad que la tuya, seguí a tu lado cuando más sufriste y por seguiré estoyndolo hasta que la vida me lo permita.

Y ahora que estoy a tu lado, admirando lo hermoso que eres cuando duermes indefenso en mis brazos, con tantos chupones por tu cuerpo que parecen constelaciones, sé que nunca me has arrepentido de haber aceptado en honor a tu hermano en el Décimo Vongola y nunca lo haré .

-mm ¿Reborn? Que haces despierto, duerme que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano- dijo soñoliento el castaño.

-Estaba pensando en algo- dijo con calma el azabache mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- ¿En que?

-creo que símos terminar nuestra relación de amantes-

El ojimiel se envió de inmediato con un evidente en su cara.

-Me niego, no voy a renunciar a ti después de haber peleado tanto para que siquiera me miraras-dijo casi gritando- te amo demasiado como para dejarte-

-¿Y quién dijo algo sobre dejar? sabes, deberías aprender a escuchar y escuchar para poder, además de tu cuerpo escultural, una cajita de terciopelo.

-¿R Reborn? - susurro con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

\- Desde que te conocí decidí que quería estar a tu lado, ahora solo quiero por mi vida y mucho más, quiero que seas mío en cuerpo y alma así como desde el principio fui tuyo - tomo aire antes de continuar dando a toda su hombría para no derretirse ante la dulce mirada de su amado- Tsunayoshi Sawada ¿Te casarías con este pecador? -

No tuve tiempo para decir algo más que el joven se lo aventó a sus brazos besándole por toda la cara repitiendo un "SI" como si fuera un mantra. El momento más dulce del vino cuando se separaba del para mirarlo a los ojos mientras le ponía el anillo hecho a la medida para después darle un beso que significaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

-te amo- dijo risueño el nuevo prometido.

-te amole devolvió el también nuevo prometido

Y nadie, NADIE, pudo quitar la sonrisa del asesino al ver la cara de la otra parte de la casta, porque el siempre estuvo a su lado y por el derecho, la era del hitman al igual que la era del el .

(\\(\

（ • •）

The end


End file.
